Exclusive Super Smash Bros. Cameo suggestions
Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl we have seen some unlikely characters make their appearance in the form of Solid Snake and even Sonic The Hedgehog. But did you know that Super Smash Bros. has a history of wanting to add characters that were in the beta test version of the game but was taken out in the final version? That's right. Plus, some of these characters eventually made it into the succeeding game. Now with another Super Smash Bros. game coming out and not only Sonic is making another appearance but Megaman is also making his way onto the Smash grounds as well (and hoping for a brighter future for the Blue Bomber). Here are some exclusive characters that I think should make an appearance in a Super Smash Bros game. Note: Please keep in mind that these are not Nintendo characters that are on this page. Ryu (Street Fighter) The Case for Ryu: If Ryu's friend (and rival) Megaman is going to be in the next Super Smash Bros. game, why not the Street Fighter himself? He would be a bit heavier than some of the other characters so getting onto platforms, but when he's on a platform he can be a force to be reckoned with with his hard hitting attacks. The Case against Ryu: It's probably apparent that he would be very similar to Mario and Luigi, because Ryu has a fireball and a dragon punch which is similar to Mario and Luigi's moves. Though he would have his Hurricane Kick which is nothing like Mario and Luigi's spinning punch moves, not to mention his final smash would be the Shin Shoryuken which would be an instant smash move. But still, no matter how you look at it and no matter how many times you give him moves that differentiate him from Mario and Luigi, he'll still fight very similar to the bros. Zero (Megaman X) The case for Zero: A lot of the same reasons why Ryu should be in Super Smash Bros.: Megaman. Another reason is that he would be a pretty unique character instead of another version of Link or Marth. His Z- Saber would be a fine weapon (and can use it in conjunction with the Beam Sword weapon). Though like Ryu, Zero would be a heavy character and would have a hard time getting back on the platform. But because he's heavier than Megaman, he would be tougher to push off of the platform. Zero's Final Smash will be the Awakening power from Megaman X5 which enhances Zero's abilities and makes him invincible. The case against Zero: The answer to this is simple. Unlike Megaman, Zero is still under the Capcom license. Though, that really shouldn't be much of a problem because a lot of other companies didn't have much of a problem to let their characters appear in this game. Simon Belmont (Castlevania) The case for Simon: He has been a notible character since the days of the original Castlevania he would be a middle weighted character (like Mario and Luigi would), and he can use his whip to not just attack enemies but to climb back on platforms. Plus, a lot of the Castlevania items can also be used if Simon is in a Super Smash Bros. game. Like a lot of his trowing items (e.g., The Dagger, The Cross Boomerang and the Holy Water) and even the chicken item which can reduce 35% of a character's damage meter (or restore 35 HP if playing stamina mode). The case against Simon: Personally, I don't see any reason not to see Simon in the next Super Smash bros. game. The only reason I can think of is that Judgment (which didn't do so well) could keep him from appearing in other games for a while. Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) The case for Liu Kang: Out of all of the Mortal Kombat characters, Liu Kang is the least violent of the bunch. He has a good set of moves and can deal a good amount of damage. He would be a light weight character and can jump quite high (almost as high as Mario and Luigi) and can get back on platforms quite well. Liu Kang would also have one of the coolest Final Smashes: Turning into a dragon and spewing fire all over the platform. An item from Mortal Kombat can also be used if Liu Kang is in a Super Smash Bros. game: The Sacred Amulet. Granting whoever picks it up an extra life (if playing a mode where you use lives, great for the one player modes). The case against Liu Kang: You may have already guessed that the problem bringing a character from a game designed specifically for adults is that they don't make a good transfer to games designed specifically for children *especially* when you're talking about game like Mortal Kombat which made a name for itself thanks to blood and gore. Not to mention that Nintendo fans (child and adult alike) don't like to see their favorite Nintendo characters like Mario or Link exploding into a pile of blood and mangled body parts. Chun-Li (Street Fighter 2) The case for Chun-Li: For a lot of the same reasons for the cases for Ryu and Zero, because their good friend Megaman. But, Chun-Li would have just as much reasons to be in the next Super Smash Bros. game as Zero. Chun-Li's fighting style consist of kicks and she can use them to not only attack her opponents but also to get herself back on platforms as well, her speed can match Sonic's and her jump can match the Mario Bros. because her legs are so beefy. Her Kikosho super combo can also be a very good and very effective Final Smash as she can catch multiple opponents in it as she can cover herself in energy (much like she can in the Marvel VS. Capcom games). It would also be intersting to see Chun-Li go up against the other Nintendo leading ladies such as Princesses Peach and Zelda as well as Samus (and maybe Krystal *if* she's in the next game). The case against Chun-Li: Personally, I see no reason why Chun-Li shouldn't be in the next Super Smash Bros. game. In fact, I'm all for seeing Chun-Li in the next game. James Bond The case for Bond: You may not know this. But I've learned from somewhere that due to the success of the Nintendo 64 version of GoldenEye, James Bond was considered to be in the first Super Smash Bros. Unfortunately, Rare's partnership with Nintendo ended and formed another partnership with Microsoft and Bond was dropped from the game entirely, but the Proximity Mine stayed in the game (though it was called the "Motion Sensor Bomb"). Of course, Bond would consider to be "out of place" for a game like Super Smash Bros. but consider this. His weapons and gadgets would definitely benefit in a Super Smash Bros. game, Bond and other characters would use the gadgets to modify the platform in a lot of interesting ways. Bond himself would use gadgets of his own, like the grappel gadget in his watch to help get himself onto platforms, a pen grenade to do a bit of damage to his opponents. His final Smash would be his famous Aston Martin DB5 to crush his opponents. The case against Bond: Well, the answer to Bond not appearing in the next Super Smash Bros. game is that not only Activision lost the rights to make Bond games but the other game creating company that was responsible for the recent Bond games "Eurocom" went out of business. So, in this case James Bond *won't* return...at least for a while. Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) The case for Ryo: A lot of similar reasons why Ryu, Zero and Chun-Li should be in the next Super Smash Bros. game. In Ryo's case, it would be Sonic. Both Sonic The Hedgehog and Shenmue were made by Sega. Plus Ryo has got a pretty good fighting prowess (from what I heard about Shenmue, but I didn't play the game). The Case against Ryo: Because of the game Shenmue, which has faded into obscurity along with the unsuccessful Sega Dreamcast and gamers barely remember the game itself. Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy 7) The case for Tifa: Like Chun-Li. Tifa can fight very well as well as look pretty doing it. A lot of her normal moves as well as her magical moves can be used, and a lot of her limit breaks from Final Fantasy 7 can also be used like the beat rush and the somersault (which she can use to get her self back onto a platform). Her Final Heavel limit break can also be her Final Smash as well. The case against Tifa: There's really no reason why Tifa shouldn't be in the next Super Smash Bros. game. Well, maybe because Square is still under contract with Disney. Batman The case for Batman: A lot of the same reasons for Bond. Batman uses a lot of gadgets which he can use against his opponents. Of course, he's got his Batarangs (he never leaves the Batcave without them) which he can use against his opponents and especially his grappel gun which he can latch onto the edges of platforms. He can also use smoke bombs to cover his escape if he's trapped between 2 opponents or to evade a certain attack or trap. His Final Smash can be him throwing explosive Batarangs to knock his opponents off of the platform. The case against Batman: Batman can be not appropraite for children at times. Though, I think that a comic book character is due for an appearance in a Nintendo game. B.J. Blazkowitcz (Wolfenstein) The case for B.J.: Good ol' Blazkowitcz does have a great fighting prowess, he can use knives very proficiently and he has a great assessment of weapons that he can use as special moves. His final smash would be his famous weapon: the minigun and do massive damage to all of his opponents. Plus all kinds of food items from Wolfenstein can be used as food items in SSB. The Case against B.J.: The obvious logic is that a lot of his games are quite violent. But why not have B.J. be in a SSB game, he's too cool to have blood in his game anyway. His weapons is all the fun you can get.